Untitled for now
by LotornoMiko
Summary: Two children are about to embark on a quest,one hoping to bring magic back to the land,the other hoping for the answers to her mysterious dreams.Each step will bring them closer to the answers to the questions they never thought to ask. LXL & R X A
1. Chapter 1

The characters of the wonderful game Valkyrie Profile do not belong to me. That honor belongs to Square Enix. No proft is being made from this story, this is purely for fun. This fic is dedicated to Amanthya, who came up with the idea and suggested it to me. She also went over my writing and corrected my many mistakes, to which I am grateful to her. I guess you can say she is my beta! (My first one!) She's also my collaborator for future ideas in this story, so I think she deserves a big part of the credit for this idea. :)

----Michelle

The quiet of the village was broken up by giggles, the high pitched laughter of children. To hear them was to smile, their happiness infectious, making one believe all was right in the world. There could never be any problems, any strife and turmoil as long as the children were happy. And nowhere in the world could you find a better example of this then in Coriander.

The village of Coriander was not rich, not in the material sense of the word. The population consisted mainly of farmers, good honest folk who worked hard at tilling the land. Their homes may not be the most lavishly designed, but they were sturdy and strong, able to weather against the elements and provide safe haven to all. All but one of the roads was made of packed dirt, the village too poor to afford the upkeep of pavement, and the wealthiest man in town only made seven thousand oth a year.

But the people were well fed and warmly dressed, threadbare though their clothing may be. Rumors whispered their way through the village, the low hushed voices saying Coriander was blessed, gifted by the Gods in a time when they had all but forsaken the world, leaving mankind to toil on their own merits. No violence touched Coriander, no war came to its lands. The people lived in peace, never fearing that the threat of battle would one day cast it's shadow on them.

It would come as a surprise to all to learn that the reason behind Coriander's good fortune these last nine years was not due to any sacrifices they had made to the Gods. Nor did it have to do with the fact that the village was not affiliated with any of the big cities, distributing their produce to all in equal amounts. Never mind the fact Coriander was not much in the way of strategic value. No. The real reason was something all together different, and un-guessed at. And she was currently playing with her friends, giggling up a storm as she ran after them.

"Wait for me!" The child, a little girl clad in pale pink robes shouted. Her breath was coming fast and heavy, her tiny feet kicking up clods of dirt as she tried her best to keep up with the boys. Her clothing was too tight; the skirts restricted her movement, keeping her several steps behind the quick footed boys. They merely laughed to hear her pleas, running faster and faster, darting through the legs of a woman who was tending to her hanging wash.

The girl let out a cry born of pure frustration, quickening her step. She started to gain on them, and suddenly her slipper covered foot stabbed against a rather large rock. With a startled sound she was falling, crashing face first into the dirt. She was aware of laughter, the boys amused by her fall, and none came to check on her. She felt the start of tears in her eyes, but she held them back determined not to let them see her cry.

Even as her little hands start to push at the ground, she became aware of silence. The boys had stopped laughing, a hush seeming to fall over the village. She lifted up her head, feeling hands touch her sides. It was a man before her, a hooded stranger who is helping her up, gently lifting her to her feet. He wore a kind smile on his face, and she can make out a hint of green in his hair, mostly hidden by his cloak. His face was young, clear of smile lines, and his eyes a a blazing green. He was handsome, and the child found herself blushing, tongue tied in the face of his masculine beauty--something she had never much noticed before.

The stranger didn't let go of her, his hands are resting on her sides. He peered into her face, and she swore his eyes widened for just a second. She went to shake off his hands, and her hood fell back, revealing her hair. The man let's go of her to reach up to that shining, golden mass, and then he touched her lightly. It is a warm, caressing touch, and she started for it feels familiar to her.

He paused, hand still in her hair, eyes peering into hers. And then he gave a slight shake of his head, the smile turning sad. It was almost as though he has to force himself to stop touching her, and she could see but not understand the reluctance in his eyes. He stayed crouching, still eye level with her, appearing unable to move. She grew uncomfortable with his stare, and she still could not find the words to speak to him. So she merely nodded, cautiously moving to go around him, intent on joining her friends.

She took a few steps more, then hesitated, wanting to see the handsome man with the familiar touch once more. But when she turned he was gone, as though he never existed at all, and she frowned confused. Before she could wonder if she imagined the encounter, sound returned to her, the boys laughing once more. They surrounded her, touching and tugging at her robes, asking if she is okay. No mention is made of the mysterious stranger, leaving the girl to wonder if she had imagined his presence.

One last tug on her arm, the boys growing impatient by her silence. And then they were off, scampering deeper into the village, not sparing a second glance at her. She didn't mind, she was still staring off into the distance.

_Who was that?_ She wondered, taking a step forward. Another and another, and then she was running, but away from the boys. Faster and faster she wenr, hitching up her skirts so her gangly legs flash, careful to keep from falling this time. She ran until she was at the outskirts of the village, and still there is no sign of the green haired stranger. Her steps slowed, and she lowered her eyes, a frown on her face.

There are adults tending to crops here, ready to ignore a fanciful child. But there is also a boy, sitting on the stump of a felled tree, a heavy tome spread across his lap. He is only a few years older than her, but he has already shunned the act of playing for studying, making him a recluse among the village's children. She doesn't care, naming the boy a friend, and she approaches him calling out his name.

He glances up, and for a second his face is hidden from her, sunlight shining off the panes of the glasses he wears. And then he wass moving, out of the light and into the shadows, and she saw him smile, letting out a greeting to her. He didn't close his book, still intent on the paper before him, but he gave her the benefit of half of his attention, which was more than most people got.

"Did you see him?" She asked, voice breathless from running.

"See who?" The boy replied, glancing around at the field of farmers, seeing nothing unusual there.

"The stranger!" She exclaimed, gesturing wildly with her hands. "The one with hair as green as grass!"

"I saw no one come this way. No one but you." He answered, and she sighed.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." He looked at her, and his purple eyes seemed to peer into her soul. "You shouldn't chase after strangers. It's dangerous!"

"I know that!" But she was shaking her head. "But this one...he wouldn't hurt me..." She whispered the last, wondering how she can be so sure of someone she's never seen before today.

Her friend glanced back at his book, clearly eager to return to his studies. She lets him, bidding him farewell, and begins the slow trek back towards the village's square. She kept her eyes downcast, studying the ground before her feet. It is the only reason why she sees it, a long strand of green that curls into itself. A quietly triumphant sound was made, and the child bent to pick up the hair. It is soft and fine, feeling like nothing she has ever touched before. And she smiles, having her proof that the man was real.

Walking off with her prize, she maked a promise to herself. To someday see once more the stranger with his fine mane of green, and this time have the courage to thank him out loud...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued...

Michelle


	2. Chapter 2

A smile was on the child's face, the girl sitting on the edge of her bed, bare feet dangling as she listened to her mother move around the kitchen. She liked to listen to her mother sing, the sound of her voice beautiful and calming, filling the little girl with joy. Pots clanked, and drawers slammed, the song never ceasing as her mother began the laborious task of preparing dinner for five hungry children.

She hummed along to her mother's tune, her eyes cast downwards at the threads she held in her hands. Cords of snow white and coal black were waiting to be woven, and a blazing green thread was seen, looking out of place next to the cords. She handled this green thread with care, blue eyes showing her deep concentration as she threaded a needle with it. Her little tongue peeked out the corner of her mouth as tiny fingers moved, looping the green through the needle's eye.

She gathered up the cords, twisting them together, forming the base of a bracelet. The green thread was sewn over the cords, tying them together, the thread being far sturdier than the thick cords of white and black. She marveled at its strength, finding it surprising that something so thin could be so unbreakable. It wasn't really thread that she handled, but a strand of hair she had stumbled upon by pure chance. Its color mesmerized her, the little girl found she was unable to part with the hair for even a second. And so she had come up with the idea of fashioning something she could wear at all times.

Her smile widened, the girl admiring the finished product. The green hair seemed to catch the light in the room, shining brightly, and she stifled a giggle running a fingertip across its top. She imagined she could feel a warm buzz, knowing her friend Laharl would say it was merely static electricity she felt. But she was convinced it was something more, and the warmth soothed her, made her feel calm.

"Alice!" She was still fingering her bracelet when her mother called her name, and she started, eyes blinking rapidly.

"Coming mother!" She called back, slipping the bracelet onto her thin wrist. It was a perfect fit, the cord being a thin elastic that would allow room to expand as she grew.

The warm feeling spread to encircle her wrist, almost pulsating in time to the beat of her heart. It made her grin, delighted to feel it so warm and alive.

"Alice!" Her mother again, this time sounding impatient with her daughter's delay. Alice slid off the bed, landing on the floor in a crouch. She stood, slipping on her shoes, then hurried out of the bedroom she shared with her three sisters. "There you are!" Her mother exclaimed when she entered the kitchen. "I need you to go fetch your siblings...Dinner is almost ready."

"Yes mother." She nodded, ready, as always to do the task without complaint. She ran to the door, pulling it open, hearing her mother call out after her.

"Mind the roads!" came the shouted out advice. "It'll be dark soon!"

Alice nodded. and slipped outside, the scent of the almost cooked dinner chasing after her. She hurried down the dirt path, glancing to and fro for a sign of her brother and sisters. No sign of them on the property, and she shrugged, walking towards the gate of the fence that surrounded the house. She carefully opened it, making sure to prevent the chickens from escaping the front yard, hearing them squawk in protest.

It swung close with a loud clang, and she was running again, looking for any sign of her siblings. She found Lucille over by the water well, the girl pausing to sip at the sweet water it contained. Lucille promised to come straight home after her drink, and again Alice was off, searching out her other siblings.

As she got closer to the main street, she heard laughter, but it was the sound of malicious joy followed up by shouts, cruel taunts at the expanse of another. A frown on her face, she tip toed nearer trying to see what was going on. Boys were out, older than she, and surrounding something or someone. The insults continued, and she realized with a start that her brother was among the rowdy boys.

"Dagan!" Alice cried, hands on her hips. "Just what do you think you are doing?!" He didn't hear her at first, bending down to pick up a rock. As he crouched down, she saw just whom was in the center of the crowd, and she gasped. A boy was on his side, laying with his hands held protectively over his head. Ugly insults were hurled at him, that of four eyed freak and jerk face, book worm and nerd. Her own brother was preparing to throw a rock at the boy, and she let out a scream, her voice piercing and shrill causing the shouting to come to a sudden halt.

"Dagan!" She repeated his name, marching up to her brother. He was taller than her, forcing her to go on tip toe, but she bravely stood up to him. Her blue eyes flashed with anger, and she wagged a pointed finger in his face. "Wait until mother hears about this!"

Dagan dropped the rock, taking a step back from his youngest sister. "Don't be such a tattle tale Alice!" His eyes shifted away from her, glancing at his friends, uncomfortable to be seen being cowed by the young girl.

"Don't be such a bully!" retorted Alice, stabbing her finger into his chest. "How could you? Picking on Laharl like this!"

"Aw...he deserved it..." muttered another boy, earning Alice's sharp glare. "Always reading them books with the big words in them. Thinking he's better than us!"

The boy, Laharl still laid on his side, still too frightened to move, lest he draw back their unwanted attention. No sound came from him, not even one of pain, the boy holding back his tears.

"He's a freak!" added another, a gob of spit being spat in the boy's direction. "We caught him playing with a baby monster!"

Alice tried to keep the surprise out of her eyes, wondering what Laharl had been doing with such a creature. "Doesn't matter." She said insistently. "You shouldn't be picking on him!"

"What does she understand?" demanded another. "She's just a little baby." The boys all laughed, beginning up a chant, repeating the word over and over. Alice narrowed her eyes, stamping her foot as she shouted at them to stop it.

"Uh quit it fellas..." Dagan said, her brother recognizing the signs of a full blown tantrum coming on. "She's about to blow..." The boys all paused, peering at the girl, seeing how red her face had gotten. Her eyes were two narrow slits, and she gritted her teeth, preparing to let loose with a scream. "Alice..." That was all he got out, the child letting loose with an awful wail that drew attention to the boys and their misdeeds.

Dagan lunged forward, intending to clamp a hand over Alice's mouth, and got bit for the effort. "Little brat!" He snarled, lifting his hand as though he intended to strike down his sister.

"What's going on here?!" A woman's voice demanded, causing them all to freeze. "Why is Alice screaming?!"

"It's my mom." groaned a freckle faced boy. "We're in for it now..."

"Quick, scram!" Another boy shouted, already taking off in the opposite direction. The boys all nodded, and began running, leaving behind Alice, Dagan, and Laharl.

"You better leave." Alice said, pausing in her screaming. "Before I tell Jack's mother what you were all doing to Laharl!" Dagan nodded, and took off, dashing past the concerned woman.

"It's all right!" called out Alice cheerfully. "I just saw a bug." The white lie slipped easily off her tongue, the woman seeming to accept her word as truth. Alice waited until the woman had turned away, before she looked at Laharl. He was slowly uncovering his head, revealing mahogany colored locks and a dirt smudge face. His glasses lay to the side of him, and he began feeling along the dirt, trying to find his spectacles.

"Here...let me..." Alice said, walking over to pick up the glasses. She held them to Laharl who took them gratefully from her hands. She watched as he placed them onto his face, fingers nervously positioning the glasses over the bridge of his nose. She watched him slowly sit up, brushing the dirt off his clothes. She waited until he was composed, lacking the hint of tears in his eyes. And then she was speaking, Alice asking, "Were you really playing with a monster?"

Purple eyes looked at her, the boy trying to judge if he should be truthful or not. At last he nodded, and at her smile, he grinned. "I almost did it Alice! I almost tamed a monster!" He frowned. "True it was nothing more than a baby griffin, but it was about to eat out of my hand..."

"That's wonderful news Laharl!" Alice exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes." He nodded and sighed. "The magic had almost worked...and then they came along and ruined the spell." A look born of pure frustration colored his eyes. "They chased it off with sticks and stones, then turned to me. If my spell had been stronger it would have protected me."

"Well...there's always next time." Alice said, hoping to encourage him. Laharl's eyes brightened, and he said,

"Do you really think so Alice?"

"Yes." She nodded. "If anyone can do it, it's you!"

He laughed then, putting a hand behind his head, holding himself as he gave in to his joy. "That's right! I'll awaken the lost magics one by one, and then they'll have to bow down to me!"

Alice merely smiled, not fully understanding her friends' obsession with the lost magics. Magic was mainly a thing of the past, only the most basic of spells still existed in the world. No one knew why magic had begun to fade away, why the spells had disappeared from books and the minds of everyone but the most powerful of mages. It seemed a hopeless cause, and these days no one bothered with the path of the sorcerer, knowing there was little power left for them to command. And yet Laharl's greatest desire was to become a user of magic. He poured over books night and day, trying to rediscover the spells that had vanished from the books. He even managed on occasion to do a spell, casting fireballs and sometimes managed a beast summoning. It made him hunger for more, even as it branded him an outcast among the village boys.

"Have you seen my sisters?" She asked when Laharl stopped his laughter.

"Hmm...one..." He said. "I think Prisma was headed towards the inn. Come..." He held out a hand to her. "I'll take you there."

"Okay!" Alice touched his hand, curling her tiny fingers against his. She idly wondered if he wanted to walk her there as a form of protection against the boys, though she'd never ask him. She would never, ever want to wound anyone's pride, and she knew Laharl was extra sensitive and very proud. Walking side by side, they made their way deeper into the village, never realizing they were being watched.

--

The image of the two children flickered for an instant, rippling like a puddle of water. "Steady..." a voice commanded, and a hand was raised, green energy circling around a thick wrist. The image hardened, retaining it's shape, following the two children as they made their way through the village. Occasionally the image would focus in on the female child, gracing the observer with a view of her sweet face.

"Alicia..." whispered the voice, a man's husky tone that was full of wistful longing. He sighed, and lowered his hand, and the image in the mirror faded away, revealing an icy blue surface that was constantly on the move. The man stared silent at it, gazing upon the Water Mirror, a frown on his face. He just didn't have the hang of it yet, the control needed to let the mirror show him what he wanted without constant attention devoted to it. He wondered if he'd ever learn, and he sighed again, turning away from the Water Mirror.

"Freya?!" He exclaimed in surprise, seeing the golden haired Goddess floating in the entrance way of the vault. Her hands were on her green clad hips, and she wore a disapproving expression on her face. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough." She said, and began flying towards him. "This...obsesssion of yours with that human child is bordering on unhealthy." Freya scolded him, coming to a stop on the dais. "Not to mention unseemly behavior for one who would rule the Gods!"

"Please Freya..." He interrupted her with a weary sigh. "No lectures...not tonight..." He began his descent down the dais, conscious of the woman floating behind him.

"I know about your little visit to Midgard today!" She suddenly cried out, and he froze in his tracks. "I know that you went down to that human's village to see her...that you stopped time so you could...you could touch her."

"What do you want me to say?" He demanded, not turning to face her. "Shall I lie to you Freya? Would that make you feel better?"

"Lord Rufus!" She exclaimed, moving nearer, almost daring to lay her hand on his shoulder but letting it fall back to her side without touching him. "You risk much in going to Midgard. You dare to break the covenant, the orders you yourself put into place...and for what...for a whim?!"

"It is as you say." Rufus began, the words coming out slow and hesitant. "I did decree that the Gods were forbidden from interfering with Midgard...but...as ruler, shouldn't I be exempt from following these laws?!"

"No you should not!" shouted Freya, and he turned, seeing her glare at him, her hands once again resting on her shapely hips. "As our leader, you should be setting an example, not breaking rules at every turn! It was bad enough you placed Coriander under your protection...protection I might add you gave merely because of your infatuation with that child! But to go one step forward and actually set foot on forbidden ground?! This is madness of the worst kind!"

Rufus gave an uncaring shrug of his shoulders. "We all have a little quirks. This one is mine."

"But!" She fell silent at his raised hand, her expression infuriated.

"No buts Freya." He said, frowning at her. "I will do what I like. Try and stop me if you dare, but you'll find your powers are woefully unmatched against mine." He resumed walking down the dais, hearing her let out a wordless snarl of rage and decided not to aggravate her by reminding her of Odin's many transgressions. The sound of

bells followed, the goddess teleporting out of the room. Rufus sighed, and continued his walk, fighting against the temptation to use the water mirror once more.

--

Voices carried out into street, boisterous laughter, and heated chatter coming from the open windows of the inn. Alice stood on tip toe, fingers hooked over the ledge of one such windowsill, trying to peer into the dark inn. She couldn't see very much with her eyes barely clearing the ledge.

"Are you sure she's in there?" She asked, turning to glance at Laharl. The tall, gangly boy had no trouble looking into the window, purple eyes gazing about the room.

"Yes I see her. Come on!" He pulled on her hand, nearly knocking her over in his impatience.

"Slow down Laharl!" Alice said, forcing her much shorter legs to keep up with his long stride. He ignored her, dashing up the stairs, reaching for the handle of the door. It swung open, and the voices grew louder yet, several people turning to see the newcomers. They soon lost interest when they saw it was mere children, turning back to their conversations.

"She's over there..." Laharl pointed, and his voice dropped down to an excited whisper. "With the visitor!"

"Visitor?" She questioned out loud, and for a second her heart pounded fiercly in her chest. Could it be the green haired man she had seen earlier, the one whose hair she wore around her wrist?

"Yes...a warrior priest..." confided Laharl, his voice holding a hint of awe to it. "One that still has a bit of magic to call his own!"

"Ooooooh!" Her own eyes widened in amazement, the girl wondering if the man would put on a magic show for them before leaving town.

"His name is Dyn." continued Laharl, raising his hand to point the man out to her. She looked at the man, and felt disappointment, seeing his hair was brown not green. Her frown deepened, for the man was like no priest she had ever seen, tall and handsome, with his long hair tied back in a ponytail.He wore heavy armor on his body, a reddish brown color, over brown leather pants. A sword was sheathed at his side, and he kept placing his hand nervously on the hilt as he conversed with the crowd of girls around him.

Her sister Prisma was among the priest's admirers, blushing and batting her eyelashes at him. Dyn's cheeks were slightly reddened, the man looking uncomfortable by the attention he received.

"Do...do you think he could teach me some magic?" Laharl wondered out loud.

"He looks more like he's suited to to the sword than spells." commented Alice, hearing Laharl let out an amused snort of laughter.

"Yes...he doesn't look very much like a wizard does he?" He said. "He's got far too many muscles, and that sword..." He shrugged. "I guess when the magic started to fade, those who wanted to be of use to the world had to learn how to rely on other arts."

"Even if he can't teach you magic, he might be able to help you learn how to fight against those bullies." Alice suggested, surprised when Laharl responded angrily.

"I don't need to learn how to use a sword to deal with them!" He snapped. "I told you...one day my spells will work, and then they will be in for an awful surprise." He smiled, a slow curving of the lips, creepily happy at the idea. "I think I will turn that brother of yours into a toad...Yes...a big, fat slimy toad..."

"But only for a few minutes right?" Alice asked anxiously. "Mother would be awfully cross if he stayed like that."

"Er yes...only for a few minutes..." Laharl said, fighting not to cross his fingers. "Come on...let's go collect that sister of yours..." He took hold of her hand, pulling her after him once more.

"Why do I get the feeling you are using me as a way to meet this warrior priest?" wondered Alice out loud.

"Would I do something like that?" Laharl turned innocent eyes on her, and she smiled.

"Yes!" was the resounding answer.

Laharl laughed, and quickened his step, eager to meet the magic user. The two children reached the crowd of girls, and began shoving their way between them, squeezing to the front of the crowd. Angry voices were heard, annoyance in the women's tone at the children getting in the way. Laharl and Alice stopped before the man, craning their necks back to gaze up at the warrior.

Dyn glanced down, and smiled kindly at the children. "Hello little ones." They dutifully chorused hello back, staring at him unblinking. Dyn retained his smile, bending down on one knee so as to be eye level with Laharl. "And what's your name little girl?"

"A...Alice..." She said shyly, clinging to Laharl's hand.

"And I'm Laharl." He introduced himself, thrusting out his hand to the warrior. "Are you really magic?"

Dyn laughed, seeming delighted by Laharl's forwardness. "I know a few spells, but I'm hardly what you call magic."

"But you do know spells..." Laharl said, feeling the warrior pump his hand vigorously. At his nod, he grinned, Laharl urging the man to show him a few.

"I don't know..." began Dyn hesitantly, glancing at the girls for support. "Magic is a valuable commodity in this day and age. It shouldn't be wasted just on a whim."

"Oh please!" Laharl begged, and Alice nodded her head. The girls picked up the chorus, all begging Dyn to show them a few tricks.

"Well...I suppose one or two tricks wouldn't hurt..." Dyn said, reluctance being eroded away by the zealous begging the crowd was doing. Cheers erupted from Laharl and the girls, the crowd ended up outside, surrounding Dyn in a circle. Expectant eyes were turned on the warrior priest, Laharl watching with keen eyes as the man began carving runes into the sand.

"Now this here is a summoning spell..." Dyn explained. "With it I can call all manners of beasts to my hand..." Voices called out suggestions, laughing and teasing, of monsters and mythical creatures, none wanting to see something mundane. Dyn called out for quiet, concentrating, his eyes squinting shut. He held out his hand, calling out softly, his words too low to hear.

Nervous laughter was heard when nothing appeared to happen, Dyn calling out over and over again. Minutes passed by and still nothing came, and some of the girls lost interest, turning to leave. It was then that they heard the clip clop of hooves, people turning in the direction the sound came from. A loud gasp was heard, the circle opening up to admit a white stallion.

Alice's eyes widened as she saw the silver horn in the center of the beast's head. It was no mere horse the priest had called, but a unicorn! Laharl was beside her, his whole body vibrating with excitement, awed to have seen real magic performed.

The unicorn walked towards Dyn, proud head held up high, and so entranced by the spell was the beast, it allowed it's body to suffer the touch of mortals. The girl's were touching it, stroking it's velvet soft skin, marveling to see a real live unicorn. Alice hurried forward, eager to touch the beast, but found she was too little. She frowned, ready to cry out when hands touched her, lifting her upwards to the front of the mare.

"Go on little one..." whispered Dyn in her ear. "She won't bite."

"Really?" Alice reached out with her hand, stroking the muzzle of the stallion. He whinnied, and she giggled, eyes delighted by the beast. "It really is a unicorn...!" She marveled, touching it's horn. She turned to glance over her shoulder at Dyn, giving him a wide smile. "You really are magic!"

"Not quite little one...not quite!" laughed Dyn, continuing to hold her before the unicorn.

Laharl had been quiet during all this, but now he strode forward, eyes intent on the beast. His hand was stretched out, the boy eager to touch the stallion. But at his approach the unicorn's eyes narrowed in rage, and it let out an infuriated sound. Nostrils flaring, the unicorn reared up on it's back legs, the girls falling to the ground in their haste to get away from the angered beast.

The horn nearly speared Alice, only Dyn's quick reflexes kept her from being impaled. He shouted out a word, a foreign, gutteral sound even as the unicorn continued to buck and thrash about, eyes showing fear as it gazed at Laharl. "Get back!" shouted Dyn, and Alice realized with a start that he was talking to Laharl.

The boy's expression was crestfallen, upset that he hadn't gotten to touch the unicorn. Dyn set Alice down on the ground, and began talking soothingly to the beast. He walked slowly towards it, keeping up a constant stream of chatter, trying to calm the beast. At last the unicorn lowered itself to the ground, still keeping a wary eye on Laharl. Dyn touched the stallion, stroking his head, and whispered something in its ears.

With a whinny, the unicorn was turning, hooves striking up sparks on the ground. It gave one last snort, and was off, running back in the direction it came from. Everyone stared after it, watching until it faded from view, and then the spell was broken, angry chatter being heard.

"You shouldn't have tried such a dangerous spell!"

"Were you trying to get us all killed?!"

Dyn was quiet, staring at the runes he had carved into the ground. He ignored the angry women, trying to puzzle out what had gone wrong. Prisma, Alice's sister let out an angry growl, snatching Alice by her hand. "Come along sister. This man is far too dangerous to be around."

"But..." Alice said, even as her older sister dragged her away, ignoring her protests. "But it wasn't his fault!"

Dyn sighed, and lifted his head, glancing at Laharl. The boy still stood in the same spot, gazing off into the distance. Dyn frowned, looking at the boy, eyes narrowing as though he tried to stare deep into the boy's soul. He gave a shake of his head, and with a mutter began rubbing out the runes with his feet.

--

To Be Continued...

The name Alice may be changed. My partner in crime, Amanthya isn't too sure about it, so we're casting about for a new name. Just a little heads up for future chapters. Of course...if it does change, I'll go back to edit out this chapter with the proper name. :)

--Michelle


	3. Chapter 3

Dinner that night was dominated by Alice's chatter, the girl seeking to regale her family with stories about the town's magical visitor. She barely touched her food, too busy with talking to eat, her mother frowning in her direction. The child did not notice, eyes gleaming with excitement as she spoke. Her family tolerated her, letting Alice talk as they concentrated more on their meal then her words.

"And then he summoned a unicorn!" Childish laughter, excited awe in her eyes.

"A unicorn?!" exclaimed Alice's youngest sister, mouth hanging open in disbelief.

"Yes Thelmasca! An honest too goodness unicorn!" Alice said. "Ah, it was the most beautiful stallion I have ever seen."

"Oh!!" Thelmasca was whining, her dirty blonde hair bobbing as she shook her head. "I wish I could have seen the unicorn!"

"I'll take you tomorrow!" promised Alice, smiling at Thelmasca. "I'm sure the magician would be glad to show him again!"

"You most certainly will not." Interjected her father, fork pausing midway to his mouth. The gravy dribbled off the tines, specks of it catching in his blonde beard. "Master Dyn is a very busy man, and his magic is not meant to amuse children."

"But..." Alice protested, and Thelmasca looked back and forth between her sister and her father, a hint of a pout threatening to appear.

"No buts." Her mother said, a pointed look at Alice's plate. "Now settle down and eat your dinner." It was Alice's turn to pout, making a half hearted attempt at pushing peas around with her fork.

"Tell me more about the unicorn." Begged Thelmasca. "Was it gentle and kind?"

Before Alice could open her mouth to speak, her older sister Prisma snorted, a vocal hmph punctuating the air. "That...thing almost got us killed!" Her words caused alarm, both parents turning to look at Alice.

"Is that true Alice?" Her father demanded, his blue eyed stare making her squirm in her seat.

"Well..."

"I saw it with my own eyes!" continued Prisma. "That creature went wild when Laharl tried to touch it. It nearly speared Alice with it's horn!" Their mother gasped in horror, dropping her fork to stare at her child.

"Sounds like the unicorn has good sense to know a freak when he sees one." Dagan, the sole son of the household said, smirking at Alice from across the table. She

narrowed her eyes into a glare at him, not liking the way his expression mocked her.

"Laharl is not a freak!" Alice snapped, trying to defend her friend. Before her brother could muster up a retort, their father was speaking.

"Alice, why didn't you tell us sooner about this?"

"I..." He was frowning at her, eyes holding worried anger to them. "It was just a little accident." Alice finished up lamely. "Master Dyn kept the unicorn from harming me."

"He should have never summoned the beast!" interjected Prisma, tone indignant. She seemed to have forgotten that she had been one of the prime petitioners for Dyn to demonstrate his magic for them.

"Really, I must agree with Prisma." Dagan said, Alice frowning as he sucked up to their parents. "If one cannot control magic, one shouldn't dabble with it."

"He can too control it!" muttered Alice under her breath.

"Perhaps a change of topic is in order." Suggested Lucille, another one of Alice's sisters. She was always trying to keep the peace, and right now she looked ill at ease with how tense everyone was at the dinner table.

"A fine idea." Her mother said approvingly, though she kept casting worried looks at Alice.

"What shall we talk about?" A disappointed Thelmasca asked, still wanting to hear more about the unicorn.

"How about that little freak friend of Alice's!" grinned Dagan. "He's a perfect example of messing with stuff beyond one's knowledge."

"Dagan!" Alice shot a warning glare at her brother, but he was continuing.

"Why just earlier today, I caught him playing with a monster!"

"A monster?!" squealed Thelmasca, eyes frightened.

"It was only a baby griffin!" Alice protested, causing her mother to drop her fork for the second time this night.

"Alice!" Her voice snapped, mouth a thin line of disapproval. "Don't tell me you were there?!"

"Not exactly..." She said, uncomfortable with the look her mother was giving her. "I just...heard about it after the fact."

"What happened to the monster?" Thelmasca wanted to know. "It's not still in town is it?" An anxious look at her parents, the girl fearing the monster would end up under her bed.

"Why me and the boys drove it off." Dagan said, proud of this accomplishment.

"You're neglecting to mention what you did to poor Laharl!" added Alice. "He and his friends were beating him!"

"Only to teach him a lesson!" protested her brother.

"Indeed. He has to learn he shouldn't mess with things he doesn't understand." Alice was horrified to see her father nodding in approval.

"Father!"

"Magic is serious business Alice." replied her father in between bites of his ham. "What if Laharl had summoned something dangerous into the village? People could have been killed."

"But he didn't!" protested Alice.

"But he could have." Her mother said. "And frankly I don't like the thought of you hanging out with him if he's going to attempt to do such dangerous things. Alice, you really could afford to get a safer kind of friend."

"Mother...!"

"No protests." Grumbled her father. "Your mother is right. I forbid you to hang out with Laharl anymore."

A sullen look on her face, Alice bit back her words. Across from her Dagan smiled, relishing in the trouble he had caused. Alice glared at him, and kicked out with her tiny foot, nailing him across the knee.

--

Her legs were bare, feet dipped into a small pool of water that came up past her ankles. She wiggled her toes, delighting in the cool embrace of water against her skin, aware of companions sitting across from her, watching her. A feeling of happiness filled her, the girl feeling safe in this stolen moment of carefree abandonment.

If she leaned forward, she could catch sight of her reflection. Only...it wasn't her that she saw. Not really. Instead of Alice's young face of ten, she saw a full grown woman looking back at her. It always impressed Alice at the simple beauty of the woman's smile, the girl wondering if she would grow up to be even half as beautiful as the woman in her dreams.

Her companions were speaking, but she could never make out what they were saying. Another man approached from behind, incredibly tall, with huge muscles that dominated his chest and arms. A woman stood next to him, short black hair, and dark armor, bending down to smile at Alice. The girl grinned, and glanced at the three men sitting across from her, and gasped.

One was staring at her with a wistful expression on his face, a look of yearning she was too young to understand. She opened her mouth to ask him what was wrong, but the dream distorted, going from waterway to the familiar sight of Coriander's main road. She walked it alone, gazing about the village, looking for signs of people. It was oddly empty, and she frowned at the barren feel to the village.

A sound drew her attention, Alice seeing a robed figure walking to the East. She let out a cry, running after the figure, her long legs quickly bringing her up even with him. Somehow she knew it was a man, even before he turned, and her eyes widened as she saw the green hair of the stranger. He said something to her, then went to walk away, and in a panic she reached out to him.

A large ruby was on her finger, gleaming as it caught the sunlight. Her hand was smaller now, too small for the ring to stay on, the jewel tumbling off her finger. She tried to catch the ring, but it slipped through her grasp, bouncing on the ground. The man paused, bending to picking it up. He looked her right in the eyes, causing her to gasp and blush as he pressed the ring to his lips, kissing it.

It was then that Alice awoke, feeling a great sense of loss. She didn't understand it, but tears welled up in her eyes, the girl not sure if she was crying for the loss of the ring, or the man.

Sniffling, she rubbed at her eyes with the back of her hands, trying to stop the tears before they began. "What's wrong?" Her sister Thelmasca asked, voice sleepy as she lifted her head up off her pillow.

"It's nothing, go back to sleep." Urged Alice, not wanting to trouble her little sister, or wake the other two.

"Okay." Her little sister said, quickly sinking back into slumber. Alice sighed, and pulled back the covers, slipping out of the bed. Restless and disturbed by her dream, she got up to pace, tip toeing quietly back and forth before the window. It was then that she saw him, sneaking along the pathway past her house. Aliana quirked an eyebrow in surprise, wondering what Laharl was doing up at so late an hour.

Knowing she wouldn't be able to sleep until she knew, Alice slipped on her cloak, and shoes. Carefully opening the room's door, she slipped out of the room, and walked quietly down the hall. She reached the foyer, her hands working to undo the front door's latch. She quietly shut the door behind her, and then took off at a trot, running to catch up with Laharl.

It wasn't that difficult, he was moving slowly, sneaking past houses, darting through shadows like a ninja. So intent was he on his destination, that he did not hear her

come up behind him until she was speaking.

"Laharl, what are you doing out so late?"

"Gah!" He slapped a hand over his mouth, turning to look at her. "Alice! Quiet!"

"I'm not the one who almost screamed!" She pointed out with some amusement.

"Go back to bed Alice." Laharl ordered, trying to dismiss her.

"Not until you answer the question." Alice told him, crossing her arms over her chest. He stared at her, his scowl an attempt to intimidate her into leaving. When he realized she wasn't going to go, he sighed and gave in.

"All right, but you have to promise not to tell."

"I promise!" She quickly agreed to his demand, offering him her pinkie. He sneered at the gesture, thinking himself too old to pinkie swear.

"I'm going to the inn." Laharl said, and resumed walking, Alice by his side. "I want to see Master Dyn."

"You're going to ask him to perform magic?" She asked.

"No...not exactly. You see Alice...I want to go with him." Laharl said.

"Go with him?" She frowned, not understanding. "Go where?"

"Anywhere!" Laharl answered. "Just so long as it's far from Coriander!"

"Why would you want to leave your home?" She asked, confused.

"Why would I want to stay here?" He countered. "Alice, it's a chance of a lifetime! To study at the feet of a real magician! I have to do this!"

"Do your parents know?" His silence answered the question more truly than his words could. "Laharl! You must tell them!"

"They won't even care if I'm gone." Laharl said, shaking his head no when she insisted that was not true. "They'll be glad to be rid of me." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I know they want to send me away to school. To learn to be an accountant." He made it sound like a fate worse than death, and Alice wrinkled her nose, not knowing that big word. "I won't let them, won't let anyone stop me from becoming a wizard!"

"What if Master Dyn refuses to take you along?" She asked.

"He won't." Laharl said confidently. "He won't have a choice in the matter."

"What are you going to do?" She asked, suspicion in her tone as they reached the inn. A smile was her answer. "Laharl, tell me!" He was ignoring her in favor of looking at a cart in front of the inn. His hands ran over the lock, giving experimental tugs. It held fast and he frowned, muttering some words under his breath. A zap of light flowed from his fingers to the lock but nothing else happened.

"Bother!" muttered Laharl, reaching into his jacket's pocket. He removed a fancy set of lock picks, and set out to work on the lock.

"Why are you breaking into this cart?" demanded Alice, hands on her hips.

"It's Master Dyn's. I'm going to stow away on it." Explained Laharl.

"Oh Laharl!"

"Don't try and stop me Alice, my mind is made up!" He said, fiddling with the lock. A click was eventually heard, the lock coming undone. He opened the hatch, tossing his bag of belongings inside.

"But..."

"But what?" he wanted to know.

"But I'll miss you!" She said, eyes sad as she gazed up at her friend.

He hesitated, then smiled. "I'll miss you too Alice. But I'm still going." He hauled himself up into the cart, disappearing for a second. "There's plenty of room." His satisfied voice came back. "I'll be quite comfortable during the journey."

"Yes..." Alice agreed faintly, attempting to scale the back of the cart. She could see blankets, and baskets of food settled inside, there being enough space left over for a child or two to sit comfortably.

"Well, then...this is good-bye." Laharl said, smiling at her.

"Not yet." begged Alice, still trying to climb into the cart.

"What are you doing? He asked, alarmed. "You can't come with me!"

"I'm not." Alice said. though she still kept on pulling herself up. "But I thought since this is our last night together, I'd keep you company until morning."

"You don't have to do that." Laharl said.

"I know. I want to." She smiled at him, and after a moment he sighed and grabbed her hand.

"Fine." He said, assisting her into the cart. "But only until the sun is up. You have to go back before anyone sees you!"

"I will" She promised, and settled down on top of a blanket. Laharl sat down next to her, knees hunched up to his chest. "Say Laharl...will you come back once you are a famous wizard?"

"I don't know." Laharl answered. "Don't think there's much reason to come back here."

"Not even for me?" She pouted, and he laughed.

"Well...maybe if you promise to grow up to be a magnificent beauty." He said, teasing her. "I might consider coming back then."

"All right." She said determinedly. "I'll do just that!" She frowned at his laughter, but eventually gave in to the sound of it, tiny giggles escaping her. Soon they fell quiet,

and Alice rested her head on Laharl's shoulder.

"Are you tired?" He asked, concerned.

"Maybe just a little." Alice admitted.

"Then sleep. I'll keep watch." Laharl said.

"All right." She smiled, and closed her eyes, wondering if she would have that dream again.

--

To Be Continued

Ah...I don't much like this chapter...I really struggled to get it out. Hopefully now that I got the problem chapter written out, the next ones will flow easier.

Michelle

Kaelin, thanks. I hope so!

Angel Kamui, hi! Thanks for the interest in this fic. I hope it doesn't disapoint. Though I may be slow with updates on this one.


	4. Chapter 4

Sound slowly filtered it's way into Alice's consciousness, a subtle backdrop of noise in which the clip clop of horse's hooves could be heard. She supposed it was her father, taking the farm's horse out for a walk around the building, testing out it's new metal shoes. There was other sounds to be heard, that of birds chirping, and the out of place squeaking of a wheel turning.

Strange as the noise was, it didn't alarm the child, the girl settling more comfortably against her pillow. She did spare a brief thought as to why her house was so quiet, not hearing her sisters talking, or her very boisterous brother running about causing trouble. Alice knew if her father was up and about, that meant it was time for the rest of her family to get out of bed and see to their daily chores.

It wasn't that she was a lazy girl, in fact quite the opposite was true. But the girl did value her sleep, and so was intent on stealing a few more moments in her bed when it happened. She didn't know how to explain it, it was a sudden jolt, a harsh shaking that rattled Alice down to her bones. It made her sit up with a gasp, and she felt her head hit something, the girl realizing it was the roof of the wooden prison she found herself in.

She blinked, all traces of sleep gone from her body, looking around her with growing unease. It was dark, with only thin slivers of sunlight coming in through the slits between wood panels. It was also cramped, leaving the girl to feel claustrophobic, though if asked she would not have been able to say such a big word. A tiny whimper escaped her, little Alice wondering where she was, and how she got here.

Over the wheel's squeaking, she realized there was another sound besides her soft panting. A light snoring, that of a boy's. and she turned her head to discover what she thought was her pillow was the blessedly familiar form of Laharl. From what she could make out of him, he lay on his back, mouth wide open as sound rumbled out of him.

"Laharl..." Alice sniffled, moaning out his name. He continued to doze, and her eyes welled up with tears. "Laharl!" Her hand reached for the older boy's arm, giving him a push. He snorted and attempted to turn over on his side, the cramped confines leaving him pressed up against a basket of fruit.

"Laharl." A loud whine then, the child giving into her tears. They dripped down her cheeks, fat drops of moisture that plopped against her legs. Her crying seemed to rouse the boy, he was muttering something, back to her.

"Mother, just a little longer please." She touched his shoulders, giving him another rough shake, and with a grumpy cry he was turning to sit up. "OW!" He exclaimed as he hit his head on the roof of their prison.

"Alice what?" He asked, a hand reaching to the top of his head, feeling for lumps as he rubbed. "What's going on? Is it morning already?"

"Yes." She whimpered, trying to shift closer to him. "And we're moving!"

"Moving?" He said the word with some alarm, going still. They were both quiet, and now Laharl could tell by the shaking of the wood, the cart was moving, being propelled forward on squeaking wheels.

"Laharl, we have to stop the cart." Alicia said, wondering how far away from Coriander they were. How long had they been asleep, and how far had the cart managed to travel in that time? She simply didn't know, and the thought of being somewhere far from home made her want to wail with grief.

"Stop the cart?" He repeated her words, shaking his head as he frowned. "Are you mad Alice? This is my one and only chance to become a wizard! If we stop the cart now, Master Dyn will only take us back to Coriander."

"But..." Her lower lip trembled, her voice conveying her sadness and urgency. "But Coriander is my home!"

"Alice please!" Laharl said, but already she was crying, voice getting louder and louder. "He'll hear you!"

"I don't care!" Alice shouted. "You were supposed to wake me up before sun up!" Suddenly Laharl's hand was over her mouth, the older boy trying to stifle the girl's screams. Her voice muffled, she continued to shriek, tears running down her face. She didn't let him keep control of her mouth for long, Alice biting down on the soft flesh of his palm, hearing Laharl let out a shocked cry of pain.

His hand fell away from her, and she scrambled forward, trying to reach the hatch of the cart. It was locked, and she banged her tiny fists on it, screaming again and again, hearing Laharl hissing at her to be quiet. She ignored him, and with hands stretched out to the sides, Alice braced herself against the walls, trying to kick out with her feet.

"OPEN!" She screamed, using all her might as she slammed her feet into the hatch. "OPEN!"

"Alice stop that!"

"I want to go home!" She continued to shriek, tossing her head from side to side, blonde hair bouncing about. Suddenly the cart lurched to a stop, Alice continuing her assault against the hatch. They heard footsteps hit the ground, the heavy tread of a grown up walking around the cart.

"Now you've done it." Moaned Laharl, a hand over his face in defeat.

"..." Alice said nothing, sniffling softly, doing one last kick against the hatch. But her heart was no longer in it, the girl fearing the repercussion of being found amongst Master Dyn's belongings.

The footsteps stopped, and the two children heard the sound of the latch being undone. Light flooded into the cart at the lifting of the hatch, and once their eyes adjusted to the sunlight, they saw Master Dyn's shocked face staring down at them.

--

He had gotten off to an early start, Dyn hastening to leave the village of Coriander, finding his welcome had been worn out after the unfortunate incident of the unicorn. People tended to react negatively when magic put their children at risk, and a few of the village men had been round the inn the night before to impress upon Dyn how they strongly felt he should leave town as soon as possible.

Not that he had intended to dally long within the village's limits. He had a mission to finish, knowing his benefactor would be impatiently awaiting for his arrival. It was not his company that was so in demand, but what he carried that was important. Amidst the supplies of food and trinkets, hidden beneath a barrel of apples, there lied a talisman.

If luck was on their side, the talisman would prove to be no mere piece of jewelry, but an artifact of great power. Dyn knew eager eyes would travel across the runes inscribed on the medallion's back, eager to translate it into Norse. He only hope they had something important to say, Dyn knowing he had risked his life to search out the talisman amongst the ruins of Dipan.

He let out a wistful sigh, thinking back on his journey. It had been over ten years since last he had visited the fallen city, and much had changed in that time. The buildings were slowly falling into ruin, stone eroding due to the weather and time without proper maintenance. Many a wild beast and monster lurked in the abandoned city, ferocious foes that he had been hard pressed to defend against with his sword.

But with skill, and a little bit of his fading magic, he was successful, finding what he had been sent for. He only hoped it wasn't all a waste of time that could be better spent elsewhere!

As he thought about Dipan, and it's fall from glory, he absentmindedly steered the horse through the forest, the steed moving at a brisk pace. Dyn wanted to reach his destination by night fall, knowing his benefactor would dock him his pay if he delayed too long. The cart shook, wood rattling as it moved beneath him, the noise fading away in the background of his thoughts.

Which is why he didn't immediately stop when he heard the first bang, assuming something had fallen over inside the cart. It soon became apparent that was not the case, as more bangs were heard, and then a high pitched shriek, followed by another and another. His horse's ears pricked back at the sound, the mare snorting nervously as it trotted.

Dyn listened to the shrieks with growing alarm, wondering if some manner of beast had made it's way inside his cart, after the fruit he transported. With a low shout to his horse, Dyn pulled back on the reins, just as the pounding on the cart's hatch began. Dyn leaped down off his seat on the front of the cart, feet making a loud sound as it hit the rock strewn dirt.

The pounding stopped, but Dyn wasn't fooled. He moved towards the back of the cart, and heard one last bang, which propelled him to draw his sword. Weapon gripped tightly in one hand, his other reached for the latch, opening it. Muscles tense, he yanked open the hatch, and got the most recent shock of his lifetime.

It was the little girl from the village, the one he had held up to the unicorn. She looked up at him with impossibly blue eyes, that were wide open, and filled to the brim with tears. Her lips parted, and amidst a hiccup she spoke to him. "I want my mommy!"

Taken aback, Dyn sheathed his sword, still staring at the girl who was sniffling quietly. Movement from behind her, and he noticed the boy, the older child wearing a sheepish look on his face, his finger nervously easing back his glasses on his nose. All three stared at each other for a moment, the only sound being the girl's crying.

Finally Dyn spoke, his voice conveying his surprise as he said, "What are you two doing in there?!"

"Uh..." The boy hesitated, voice drawing out the lone syllable of the word. The girl interrupted with another heart felt plea.

"Please mister! I wanna go home!"

Blinking, Dyn took a step back. He was unused to dealing with crying children, and the strangeness of the situation left him confused as to what to say. The boy seemed to sense his unease, and he was straightening up, standing tall in the cart.

"Master Dyn." Began the boy, offering a quick bow of his head. "I know this must come as a shock to you but I..."

"You what?" Dyn asked when the boy fell silent.

"I...well...I've come to be your apprentice!" The boy announced, seeming unperturbed by his companion's tears.

"My apprentice?" Dyn asked, both his eyebrows drawing together as he stared at the fidgeting boy.

"Er yes. I want to study magic under you."

"You have to be joking!" Dyn said, fighting the urge to laugh in the boy's face. The boy shook his head, purples eyes serious. The little girl wailed harder, and Dyn spoke, tone cool and indifferent. "Go home child. Magic is not for the likes of you."

"But..." The boy began his protests, taking a step forward. "How can you know that?! You've just met me! How can you be so sure magic is not for me?"

"Child, are you aware of the fact that no one in the last fifteen years has been born capable of using magic?" Dyn demanded, seeing the boy frown. "It is a fading art, one the Gods have taken away from us. You'd only be wasting your time if you pursued this path."

"But you're wrong!" The boy shouted, and the little girl cringed back from his voice. "I do have magic. Tell him Alice, tell him!" She did nothing but cry, the girl named Alice staring woefully at Dyn.

"I can make a light, even summon a monster!" The boy said, proudly listing his accomplishments. "You have to teach me. Please! You're the first magician to come to our town in years. Don't turn me away."

"And don't beg for something you do not understand." Dyn told him. "Forget about magic. It's forgotten about us after all."

"But..."

"But nothing." Dyn said, and he knelt down to peer into the girl's face. "Here now, Alice was it?" His hands reached for her cheeks, thumb brushing aside her tears. She sniffled and nodded. "I'll take you home just as soon as I can. But first I have something important to do."

"What?" Alice asked, voice a tremulous note as gazed up at Dyn.

"I have to deliver something to an old friend." Dyn explained. "It won't take very long. I'll have you back home before you know it." He straightened with a look at the boy. "Both of you."

"I won't return to the village." The boy said stubbornly. "If you won't teach me, I'll find someone else to do it!"

"Laharl!" The girl gasped, giving name to the boy.

"The world is a big place Laharl." Dyn said, shaking his head. "It's no place for a boy to wander about alone." A sullen look was his answer, the boy's purple eyes holding a hint of challenge to them. Dyn sighed, and reached out to pick up Alice. Her tears had all but almost dried, and she clung to his shirt, peering curiously at his face.

"I'm sure you'd like to ride in the front." Dyn said, walking around the cart. "It's no fun being cooped up inside the cart on such a beautiful day."

She nodded, risking a smile at him. "I'd like that."

"Coming Laharl?" Dyn called over his shoulder, and after a moment heard the boy leap down from the cart. Still wearing that sullen look, the pouting boy walked around to the front, and clambered onto the seat without any assistance from Dyn. The warrior priest placed little Alice next to him, the girl quiet for the most part.

"Hold on tightly now." Dyn advised, picking up the reins of his horse. With agile strength, he swung up onto the seat, cracking the reins against the horse's rear. The mare let out a huff of air, giving a toss of her head as she began walking, slow at first. Alice grabbed onto the edge of her seat with her little hands, fingers grasping the wood hard, while Laharl gripped the side of the bench.

Sparing one last glance at the children, Dyn urged the mare to move faster, hoping he was doing the right thing in bringing them along with him.

--

To Be Continued...

Normally I wouldn't post two chapters at once, but...I don't feel three was that good, so to make up for it, I posted four right away!

--Michelle


End file.
